Synthetic Photian Energy
This article is about the synthetic version of Photian Energy. For the pure version, see Photian Energy '''Synthetic Photian Energy '''is the result of an attempt to replicate Pure Photian Energy. Unlike its pure 16 phase counterpart, it only can change into 7 different phases. History Synthetic Photian Energy was originall conceived after the disappearance of the Skå-Tian race from the Universe. Because of this, the recipe for Pure Photian Energy was lost. The top scientists of various worlds were forced to come together which resulted in the recipe for Synthetic Photian Energy. Phases Because of its imperfect creation, Synthetic Photian Energy can only transform into 7 of the original 16 phases. A Photian Transference Engine can be used to convert the energy between these 7: Neutro Neutro Energy (aka Base Energy) is the default state of Photian Energy. It is the most unreactive state of Photian Energy and is used for energy platforms and simple energy constructs. Pyre Pyre Photian Energy (aka Heat Energy) lets users to manipulate heat. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Heat Generation * Heat Absorption * Heat Manipulation * Thermal Manipulation * Pyrokinesis * Cryokinesis Mercuda Mercuda Photian Energy (aka Speed Energy) lets users to manipulate the speed of objects and people. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Speed Manipulation * Motion Manipulation * Enhanced Speed * Speedy Energy Projection * Flight Solydynus Solydynus Photian Energy (aka Force Energy) lets users manipulate and create energy constructs with an extreme amount of opposite force. Users can control the amount of force these constructs exude. The upper limit of force that can be exuded is 1000 N. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Energy Construct Creation * Energy Projection * Physical Force Manipulation * Flight Aeorb Aeorb Photian Energy (aka Wave Energy) lets users manipulate and create energy constructs that can absorb energy attacks. Lasers, light, and even other states of Photian Energy can be absorbed. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Energy Construct Creation * Energy Aborption * Energy Projection Gisea Gisea Photian Energy (aka Shield Energy) lets users manipulate and create energy constructs that have a high kinetic energy resistance. Their constructs can absorb kinetic energy allowing them to create extremely high defensive shields. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Energy Construct Creation * Energy Shield Creation * Energy Wall Creation * Platform Creation * Kinetic Energy Absorption Chronere Chronere Photian Energy (aka Time Energy) lets users manipulate time. However, due to the massive power it takes to manipulate time, it is extremely limited. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Chronokinesis * Time Manipulation * Speed Manipulation Ecolas Ecolas Photian Energy (aka Sound Energy) lets users manipulate sound and sound waves. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Sound Manipulation * Unlimited Pitch Changing * Frequency Tuning * Sonic Screams Potarge Potarge Photian Energy (aka Power Energy) lets users manipulate energy of mechanical and magical objects and as such recharge these devices. Users can also make atoms unstable and combust substances. This energy is the easiest state to reach and is used in most alien battery cells. Abilities include but are not limited to: * Ability Recharging * Energy Generation * Super Charge * Kinetic Charging Category:Objects Category:Photian Energy Category:Alien Category:Energy Category:Alien Objects